1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seat assemblies that include a child seat and a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat which has a harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
The child safety seat can include a child seat and a base connected underneath the child seat. To facilitate the use of the child seat, attachment structures may be provided to allow the child seat to attach with and removed from the base as desired. While the conventional attachment structure can effectively fasten the seat with the base, it may also be desirable to permit adjustment of the child seat relative to the base to suit the age and size of the child. For example, infant child safety seats currently on the market are designed to accommodate infants from birth to 12 months, and lack the adjustments needed to comfortably and conveniently secure a 24-month old child. One of the biggest problems with current rearward facing seats is the lack of leg room provided as the child grows. Many parents may contribute the lack of leg room as the main reason for changing their child to a forward facing seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that can permit more adequate adjustment of the leg room, and address at least the foregoing issues.